


Dedication

by NYWCgirl



Series: Holding pattern [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, promptfest IX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was written for Promptfest IX, the prompt was Peter - dedication.<br/>This is a timestamp for Flight FA419, which can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2759954</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dedication

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Promptfest IX, the prompt was Peter - dedication.  
> This is a timestamp for Flight FA419, which can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2759954

Neal told his co-pilot to trim the plane, but he couldn´t stabilize her, he pulled the controls, but deep down, he knew he couldn´t keep her air born. Neal saw on his gauges that they were losing altitude real fast now.  
‘TERRAIN, TERRAIN, PULL UP, TERRAIN…’Neal saw the ground coming close real fast now and then incredible pain.  
  
He woke up screaming.  
Peter came busting through the bedroom door. Neel needed a moment to realize where he was... Peter´s bedroom.

“Hush baby, it was just a nightmare.” Peter took Neal in an embrace, while Neal was still trying to catch his breath. He moaned in pain.

“I will go get your pills, try to relax.” Peter gently put Neal back in the pile of pillows on the bed.

Neal heard Peter rummaging through the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. When he came back he had a bottle of pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other. Neal gratefully accepted them and swallowed the pills with the water. Neal felt himself relax, even though it was impossible for the pills to have taken effect already.

“I was making breakfast, so I will go and finish it, try to doze a bit while you wait.” Peter walked to the CD player and put on some relaxing music while Neal closed his eyes and tried to do what Peter had said. He had helped Neal through worse moments during his recovery.  
Neal could feel the pills kick in and he could finally really relax. So when Peter came back up the stairs with their breakfast, he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Not now, Neal, I´m an old man, let´s first have breakfast.”

When Neal looked at his plate, there was a cronut.

“You are spoiling me.”

“Well, your appetite is not what it should be and I don´t want you getting an ulcer from the pills.”

Neal didn´t need to be told twice, he ate the cronut, washing it down with some coffee.

“What are your plans, today?” Peter asked innocently.

“I have an appointment with Steve at two.” Like Peter didn´t know this, he had all the therapy sessions memorized. He really lived up to his name.

“Hand or leg?”

“Leg, my limp has gotten worse after the last operation.”

Neal grabbed Peter by his shirt and pulled him towards him on the bed, and kissed him slowly. He could feel Peter´s arousal grow.

  
“What will we do with a free morning?” Neal asked with Bambi eyes.


End file.
